


i'm the one who makes me so happy

by matsutake (aratakachaan)



Series: holy shit dirk is trans [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gender Identity, Homestuck 2: Beyond Canon, M/M, POV Dirk Strider, POV First Person, Trans Dirk Strider, Trans Dirk is Canon, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Dirk Strider, Would you fuck me? I'd fuck me., gender euphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aratakachaan/pseuds/matsutake
Summary: TT: I'm being like, the perfect dude right now. A fully fucking legitimate human being.(or, Ultimate Dirk thinks about his gender)
Relationships: Dirk Strider/Dirk Strider, implied Jake English/Dirk Strider
Series: holy shit dirk is trans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806172
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	i'm the one who makes me so happy

**Author's Note:**

> ...and I want me all just for myself. [Mindless Self Indulgence - Make Me Cum]
> 
> This is going to go in detail about gender and being trans so, possible content warning for transmasc dysphoria. Rated M for sexual descriptions and uh, poetic language used to describe pussies. Don't say I didn't warn you

My name is Dirk Strider, and I -  
Wait, no, that's stupid. Let me start over. 

I'm Dirk, and I have finally peaked. My metaphorical cream has finally risen to the top. Seas rise and fall by my hand. I am in complete and total authority of my life and the lives of others. My face was chiseled after the gods themselves; my body was sculpted to the proportions of Michelangelo's David. The greatest Greek philosphers of their time would be astounded simply by my visage. I'm Dirk, and I'm going to be the one pulling the strings here.

I say all of this as I idolize my voluptulous, sensous physique in a large mirror. I can't bring myself to look away. I admire my extravagant locks of bishounen hair, which is molded to complete perfection.  
  
I don't need anyone else to fuck me. I could fuck myself and compose a euphoric orchestra, a titlating display of sin and excellence -- having both the delicacy of a red rose as well as the dangerous thorns that came with it. I'm the only one who knows how to give myself neverending physical pleasure, unstoppable waves of orgasms pumping out of my body over, and over, and over.

Achieving this level of transcendence over humanity has been no easy feat. Many sacrifices were made, but all for the better. I mean, look at me. A man highest on the hirearchy of beautiful anime men. But what I see most when looking at my reflection is just that -- a man. An individual of only the greatest caliber, having achieved godhood through sheer willpower alone. My masculine bravado making any other men feel weak, their knees shaking as they helplessly fall to the ground in front of my feet.

...But that wasn't a simple task, either. A burden that I had only achieved throughout years of self-loathing and insecurity. The images of what a man should be, compared to how I felt when I saw my much younger and vulnurable self. The thought of becoming my Ultimate Self enticed the wires in my brain which connected to the perception of myself that was lackluster. I could be who I wanted. And I could _look_ just how I had desired for so long. The muscular torso that I had always fantasized of had finally come to fruition, not only giving me upper body strength, but also rewarding my chest with the hunky, robust pectorals of a figure such as Heracles.

I never want to be seen as anything other than male. I spent what felt like centuries of exhaustion, shame, and disappointment towards myself; trapped in the feeling of never being able to reach the ideal that I always envisioned -- until I reached it. And now there's no turning back.  
  
All of the time I spent being humiliated about what I had, and what I also lacked, finally coming to an end. I eventually came to realize the lavishness of my divine lips; when they had bloomed, they were always pouting - the petals dripping sweltering hot nectar when exposed to extreme ecstasy. With these parted lips being so picturesque in their beauty, I knew that this is the supreme form that contributed to my manhood, knowing only lesser men would think otherwise.

There had only been one before who I entrusted with the safety of not only my body, but my heart. One who was a shining hope in otherwise total darkness.  
  
But things have changed since then. I've changed, and I'm certain that he has changed, too. When I had left him, at the time, I don't think he realized that it _was_ for the better. I don't think somebody as simply human as him could handle what I have become.

But talk is cheap, and I don't have all day to tell you my life story. You can look it up on Wikipedia or something if you're that curious. Just know that I will be responsible for creating a better world, one that will flourish, and I just _know_ that you'll love it. This has been **_The Reflection of Dirk Strider_** , copyright 2020. All rights reserved, bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write about Dirk Being Trans but I couldn't think about a specific plot, but I also wanted it to be from Ult Dirk's perspective... hmm... hire me to write HS^2 perhaps
> 
> I definitely went overboard with this but I guess it was also wish fulfillment lol.


End file.
